Albedo's Harem
by GreyKing46
Summary: You guys wanted it? Fine, you've got it. A pure lemon based story. Watch as Albedo concurs both the universe and the women of Ben 10, gaining slaves and fulfilling his dark desires. WARNING: DARK AND LOTS OF LEMONS! Albedo/Harem. AlbedoXHarem


You guys wanted it? Wanted me to write more and more lemons? Nothing but a simple fuck fest?

FINE!

Here you go!

This... is ALBEDO'S HAREM!

Watch as Albedo concurs the Ben 10 Universe, enslaving girls as he goes.

This is JUST a test chapter, a prologue or such. If you like it, then we shall keep going.

If we DO continue, this is Albedo's Harem: Gwen, Julie, Kai, Charmcaster, Sunny and Ben.

Now, I bet a LOT of you will be asking yourselves 'BEN?! But he's not a girl!'

And you would be right.

But YF and I have several options for that:

\- Albedo turns him into a girl and breaks the new her

\- Albedo breaks Ben and THEN turns him into a girl

\- Or Albedo breaks Ben as a guy and that's it.

The first would be pure straight, the second being bi and the third Yaoi.

Now, I don't write Yaoi. Normally. But I don't normally write a story like this either, so it is open as an option. YF and I will think about it, for IF we eventually reach them.

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10.

WARNING: DARK! ... Kind of rapey. You have been warned.

* * *

 **Albedo's Harem**

 ** **Chapter 1: Discovery  
****

* * *

Albedo growled as he stormed around an empty warehouse

He had just been beaten by his enemy Ben Tennyson...AGAIN!

WHY?!

WHY did he keep loosing to that... that HUMAN?!

He noticed the computer he had stolen a few days ago as he was pacing. "Maybe the human's internet may give me an idea." he muttered. So he sat in front of it and began to type different words into the search bar.

The exact words he used where: 'How to punish a stupid human'

He thought he would get some good ideas on how to attack a human subtitle, how to hurt them mentally AND physically. But what he got was something ENTIRELY different. The very first page that he clicked on confused him as it opened up

"Why does part this sights name have the same meaning as human genitalia?" he asked in confusion as a video started

He was stunned to see two humans... a male and a female... mating!

The female was clad in leather and was moaning loudly, almost as if her mind was just jelly, and seemed to love the male dominating her and insulting her.

"What... is THIS?!" Albedo asked aloud in disgust. To think, human's would video themselves MATING and post it online?! He was about to close the video, but something stopped him. He noticed that his manhood had hardened

"What?" he asked in confusion 'This human body must be responding to this video.' he thought. 'But... why?' he wondered. He reached down and unbuckled himself, staring at his body in confusion. He started to touch his manhood and hissed from pleasure. "Th... That felt good." he muttered in surprise, taking it into his hand and began to jack himself off... only for the video to end "What?! I was not done!" growled the Galvan. He noticed a 'recommended' list next to the now finished video, and clicked one. This time the video was of a woman getting screwed in both her pussy and ass. He grinned and started rubbing his cock again... only for the video to end a minute later "Fuck! How am I suppose to relieve this tension if these videos are so short?!" He then payed attention to the video's in the recommended section, and noticed the numbers next to the video's where how LONG the videos where! "... Of course." he muttered to himself, clicking the longest one he saw which was titled 'Breaking a bitch'.

It started quickly, some message appearing about this was consensual and ever person was over 18 or some such nonsense, before the video showed a man in his underwear in front of the camera. And he started prattling on about something called a 'bitch' and 'breaking it in'. Albedo started to get bored, before the camera paned over, showing a woman tied to a table and blindfolded "It's best to make sure they can't see your face. So blindfold them first." spoke the man walking over to the woman.

Albedo was now very interested as the man began to use the female, pleasing her body against her apparent will and then using her body to please himself. After a while the female seemed to just break and bend to the mans wants and desires. the entire time, Albedo didn't stop jacking off. He groaned as he felt something coming and saw a white substance spray out of his manhood. The liquid of sorts landed onto his computer's screen, and he panted tiredly "That was...satisfying..." he panted out.

But the video hadn't ended and not sure what to do, he continued to watch. He found it interesting as he had started to take notes. Apparently what this man was doing was making the girl a sex slave. Breaking their mind and will, and making them desperate to obey their desires both physically and in the real world. "That's it!" he cried out as he had an idea.

Tennyson had several females close to him and if he managed to break them and make them his slaves, he'd be one step closer to beating Tennyson! Plus, he would have loyal servants and someone to please his body! That stupid human body seems to have ONE good point "But who should I go after first?" he muttered to himself. He reaches out and clicked another video as he thought about the different girls close to Tennyson.

He could go after his girlfriend Julie, that would spite him for sure.

Or that female Spell caster Charmcaster, she would be of great assistance with her power and knowledge of the Tennyson's. Plus, with his newly awakened sexual desires, he had to admit she had a ravishing body

Than again, there was another one who had a mature body with great powers. His cousin Gwen. One of the woman Tennyson was closest to. The video even helped his decision, a POV filmed video of a red head slave sucking a cock "Gwen Tennyson, you will be the first to fall." grinned Albedo.

He then noticed that, watching that video, he had became hard again... which made him sigh "I'll deal with this first, than go after his cousin.

* * *

*time skip*

Albedo was keeping an eye on Gwen as he was using the alien Tennyson called Nanomech. She was currently on her way home from school to get ready for a 'date' with Levin "After I'm done with her, she won't have to worry about the date." He grinned before he landed and changed into a different form

"Huh?" Gwen asked, turning around when she heard a familiar noise "Ben is that you? I haven't got time for your pranks." But there was no answer "Ben?"

What she didn't know, was that an Ectonurite was rising behind her "Close." came the wispy-like voice. He then flew into her, possessing her. Gwen stiffened and lost feeling in her body as her eyes changed. Her mind was locked away inside her own body and the new personality was in control

 _"Perfect."_ Albedo grinned with Gwen's lips, heading towards his base. As he did he pulled out Gwen's phone and called Kevin

"Hello?" Kevin asked on the other end

 _"Hey Kevin. Sorry but I can't do our date tonight, I got saddled with a LOT of homework."_ Albedo lied with Gwen's voice

"Alright, if you insist." replied Kevin as Albedo ended the call.

He grinned as he entered his base, locking the door. He then began to strip the body he was wearing as he neared the bed. He looked down and saw her choice of bra and panties were black and lace. " _Oh you naughty slut Gwen."_ He grinned, massaging her tits for a second and moaned. He then layed onto the bed, tieing her feet to the bottom corners and her right arm to the right corner. He then put a peace of cloth over Gwen's eyes before leaving her body, quickly tieing the cloth around her head as a blindfold and binding her left arm to the left upper corner of the bed

"Done." He grinned

Gwen began to move, but quickly noticed she was bound up. "W... What?" She muttered groggily, her mind still hazy from Albedo's forced take over... and then she realized she was blindfolded

"Glad to have you over, Gwen." chuckled Albedo.

"Who's there?!" Gwen snapped

"Lets just call me... your new best friend?" Albedo grinned as he stripped

Gwen tried to see if she could use her mana to get free but all of her focus was destroyed as Albedo grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed her pussy "H... Hey!" She yelled, suddenly realizing how cold it was... which meant she was naked!

"Seems your breasts are as soft as they look." grinned Albedo.

"Y... You bastard!" She snapped

"Temper temper." chastised Albedo as he began to pinch her nipple. Gwen flinched, the feeling being twice as strong "You know... I have heard that being robbed of sight makes the other senses... such as touch... even greater." Albedo exxplained "Meaning things like pain or..." he then slipped a hand under her panties and thrust a finger into her body suddenly "... PLEASURE is even greater."Gwen couldn't keep a moan from escaping her as Albedo rubbed the inside of her pussy."My my, do you like this?" He grinned, noticing how wet and warm she was inside and how she was quickly getting wetter

"N... No!" she yelled out as she started to squirm under his touch.

"But your so wet slut." He chuckled, pulling his hand out of her pussy. He then grabbed her thong and pulled it up, grinding the material against her pussy. Gwen felt the fabric push up against her and rubbed her thighs together "You like that?" He grinned, reaching up and roughly grabbing both of her breasts

"AH!" she moaned as he didn't let up on being rough with her breasts.

Albedo grinned and let go, walking back and away from her

Gwen was surprised and actually was disappointed "W... What are you doing?" She asked, hearing him walk away

"Just getting a present for you." He called, pulling up a bag. He had stolen a few things from an adult shop before he pulled out a dildo

Gwen knew it wasn't good and tried to focus her mana again. She began to chant, mana appearing around her hands... only to gasp as Albedo slapped her, her focus being destroyed again

"We can't have that, now can we?" grinned Albedo. He then moved her thong aside and began to rub the head of the dildo against her pussy

"AH!" gasped Gwen.

"Oh? Do you want it?" He chuckled. She kept her mouth quiet and just turned her head. "You slut." He grinned, and slammed the dildo into her with one fierce stroke

"AH~!" she moaned out. Albedo chuckled, before he flicked a switch on the dildo making it vibrate "F... FUCK!" Gwen screamed

Albedo grinned and walked away, leaving her to her pleasure, as he grabbed his laptop and sat down "I should document this." he chuckled. He began to write up what has happened so far before he began to plan what he would need for future conquests, and listening to her moans

Gwen was thrashing, her hips thrusting against the dildo subconsciously. She... she had to focus but this was... just so... so good! No! No! "AAAAHHHH~!" She screamed, cumming. Albedo chuckled, not moving as Gwen was continually assaulted by the vibrator even as she came "E... Enough!" she cried out as her pussy continued to go numb from how sensitive it was.

"No." Albedo mocked

She tried to keep herself quiet, but her body kept thrashing around and she couldn't stop her moaning

Albedo chuckled at how she sounded, before he noticed his hard on hit his laptop which made him frown "Darn it Gwen, you sound and look so sexy that I'm rock hard." He teased. Gwen gritted her teeth as Albedo walked over and pulled the vibrator out of her. "Now... what to do?" He grinned, rubbing a hand along her thigh making Gwen shivered under his touch as her pussy stayed wet. He then pulled out a ring gap from the bag and tied it around Gwen's mouth, stopping her from closing her mouth or biting "There. Fits you." grinned Albedo. Gwen glared under her blindfold, not knowing who it was stil or where they where, but blushing as well "Now... get ready." Albedo grinned before he shoved two vibrators into her, one in her ass and the other in her pussy, and turned them up to max with both vibrator's being several inches bigger than the one from earlier

Gwen screamed in pain and pleasure while Albedo grinned, jacking himself off to her beautiful moans and thrashing body. Gwen was going crazy as she could feel both of them clearly in her pussy and ass 'So... good... so... big...' she thought, feeling her body slowly be overwhelmed by pleasure 'N... No! No!' She yelled at herself mentally 'I won't give in!'

Albedo felt his limit coming, so he sat on her chest and aimed his cock at her open mouth. He squeezed it slowly, making the cum drip out and directly onto Gwen's tongue "This taste means pleasure." He told her as he then sped up, cumming full force into her mouth "Having your Masters cum makes you happy."

Gwen tried to close her mouth, but the ring made it to where she was forced to take all of his cum. She was forced to swallow it all, but the taste made her wetter 'I need to focus!' she kept telling herself. And she was. But, she didn't realize she was focusing on the wrong thing. She was focusing on the pleasure and what Albedo said. Gwen screamed as she came again, gagging as Albedo shoved his cock into her mouth suddenly

"You live to please me and my cock, you little slut." He growled, loving the feeling. Her mouth was soft and wet, so much different from his hand

Gwen for some reason found herself relaxing as Albedo began to move back and forth into her mouth. 'It tastes... good...' she thought in amazement as she moaned around it, the vibrator's still buzzing in both of her holes

"Looks like someone is learning her place." Gwen blushed, and was surprised when she felt herself nod and begin to actually SUCK him "AH~! Good girl!" He moaned, reaching back and grouping her breast in praise

She moaned as he was pushing deeper and deeper into her throat. Not use to this amazing feeling, Albedo groaned as he once again came "Swallow your Master's cum!" 'F... Focus...' Gwen thought. She felt his sperm shoot straight down her throat. 'F... Focus... on Master's cum...' Gwen thought, her mind finally breaking after what to her felt like an eternity but was actually three hours

Albedo panted as he felt his sperm rush down her throat. "That felt good." He grinned as he slid his cock out of her mouth with a small pop

Gwen was gasping as her throat managed to swallow all of it. Albedo then took the ring gag off her, letting her speak again "M... more..." she muttered lightly

"What was that?" Albedo asked

"MORE!"

"More what?"

"More Master! Please! I want more of your cum! I want you inside me! Please Master!" She begged, moaning as she came again

"If you insist." he grinned. oHe reached down, sliding the dildo's out of her and turning then off. Gwen whimpered at feeling empty... when her phone suddenly rang. Albedo growled as he got up and walked over to her discarded phone, picking it up "It is your mother." He growled, answering the phone and holding it to her ear and mouth

"Gwen? You there?"

"Yea Mom, I'm here." Gwen said, feeling very embarrassed

"Where are you? You where suppose to be back 3 hours ago!"

"Well...I was hanging out with Ben and Kevin." came her reply.

"And an alien attack?"

"Yeah, that happened."

"How much longer will you be?"

Albedo held up two of her fingers to indicate two hours. "Two hours Mom." She said

"Okay dear. Bye." Her mother greeted before hanging up

"I think you wanted her to know what was happening." grinned Albedo.

"N... No I didn't." Gwen muttered, blushing Albedo grinned and ripped the blindfold from her face "Albedo?!" gasped Gwen.

15h ago"No." Albedo glared "I'm your MASTER." Gwen knew she needed to try and get away, but she couldn't get the strength.. He then got onto the bed and rubbed his cock against her pussy "Come on, you where do eager to please a second ago." He teased. Gwen moaned at feeling the cock near her pussy, quickly loosing her control again. "Come on. Beg me." He grinned

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY NAUGHTY PUSSY!"

Albedo grinned and slammed his cock in as hard as possible. Gwen cried out in pleasure at the feeling. "Do you like this slut? Me using you like a cock-sleeve?" He grinned, thrusting faster and harder as he was amazed at how she felt around him

"YES!"

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked, moving faster as he reached up and roughly kneaded her breasts

"Gwen! You're slave!" Albedo grinned, and felt his limit come up so he pulled out and walked away, Gwen whimpered at the lost feeling. "Please... please! I need it! Please!" She begged

Albedo grinned, loving the sound of her begging him like that "Then break out." He ordered as he felt himself calm down, able to last a bit longer

Gwen's eyes glowed as she managed to cut the ropes. "F... Finally." She muttered, rubbing her wrists before she looked up at Albedo

'This is it.' Albedo thought. 'She could easily attack me if she wanted; having pretended to be broken, or she could try and run. Or she could actually BE broken.' Albedo sat there on his chair confidently, on the outside, as he waited for Gwen to make the next move

Gwen stood up and walked towards Albedo. She could use this chance for vengeance.

She could grab his throat and snap his neck for what he had done to her.

But she dropped to her knees in front of him

"Please." She whispered, reaching forward and licking his head softly "Please... I need your cock... I'll do what ever you want... just... just give it to me! I'll do whatever you want! Steal, kill, whatever! I need your cock so badly! Master!"

Albedo grinned at her begging "Alright then. Have a seat." grinned Albedo pointing to his cock.

She happily climbed onto his lap, sliding his cock into her pussy and moaning loud 'This ... is my purpose.' She thought happily Albedo grinned as Gwen began to eagerly bounce up and down on his cock.

"Such a good slut." He grinned, groaning at the strange feeling of her pussy as this was the second time he had a pussy ans the angle made it feel much better. Gwen moaned louder as her mind went deeper and deeper into lust. "You belong to me." He growled as he bite her breast, not her nipple, her breast and left large teeth prints in them

"Yes! I'm your slut master!" she cried out.

"You will break up with that Levin boy." Albedo ordered, thrusting faster

"I will! I'll do it immediately!"

"You will help me to kill your cousin, Ben Tennyson." Albedo added, moving faster and harder as he felt his limit getting a bit closer

"Yes!"

"And you will serve me till you die." He growled, holding his orgasm back

"YES!" she screamed

"Then take it!" He growled, filling her pussy

"AAAAHHHH!"

Albedo panted as he soon finished cumming, grinning at the fucked silly look Gwen had "Now go home and don't mention what happened."

"Y... Yes master." She moaned, pulling herself off his cock, cum leaking out of her

"Wait." Albedo suddenly called, stopping her. He then reached into the bag again and pulled something out. It was a small bead-vibrator that reached towards a battery box, and there was also a wireless controller. He then walked over to her and slid the vibrator into her, threading it deep into her. He then grabbed the blindfold from earlier and tied it around the box and her thigh, keeping it stuck there. He then pressed the controller, making the vibrator go at max speed

"AH!" she moaned dropping to her knees.

"You are to keep that in you until you return here tomorrow." He grinned

"Yes master."

"Now get dressed and get out of here." He ordered, walking away. She nodded her head before getting dressed. He waited at the door for her as she got ready to leave, grabbing her hair roughly and forced her into a kiss. She gladly returned it before he pulled her back. "Get going slut." He ordered with a growl, slapping her ass "And remember who you belong to, and my orders." Gwen left the warehouse as Albedo was satisfied with the first step. "That is one down." He grinned, walking back to his computer. He had learnt that Japanese girls seem to enjoy something called 'Tentacle hentai' if the videos he had seen meant anything...

* * *

*meanwhile with Gwen*

Gwen was walking home, her arms wrapped around herself.

W... What had she just DONE?!

She had just let Albedo use her like a toy!

A two bit slut!

And she had LOVED it!

'I need to warn Ben!' she realized, gasping. That was when she felt the vibrator inside her pussy buzzing. She couldn't help but moan from the feeling of it.

Why was she worried again?

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to head home. Her Master would take care of her, keep her safe, make her feel good.

And give her LOTS of his tasty cum!

It WAS her purpose to make him feel good.

"Oh yea, Master's orders." She gasped, anyone who knew her would have realised her tone sounded more 'bimbo' or mindless, pulling out her phone "I need to break up with that silly little Levin boy." She dialed in the number and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kevin." She called happily

"Hey Gwen. Finish that homework?"

"Yes, and I'm breaking up with you." She said in a near sing song tone

"WHAT?!" that's when Gwen ended the call.

"All done." She smiled... before the dream like look on her face faded away "W... What did I just do?!" She yelled at herself as she felt tears bubble in her eyes, dropping her phone which smashed as it hit the ground

She deals with a mental battle on her way home, along with several time skips for the next day and then going back to Albedo

She... she just broke up with KEVIN?! Because ALBEDO told her to?! WHY?!

She eventually made it back to her house and headed up to her room. "What... What is wrong with me?!" She whispered to herself, crying softly... which was when she noticed a package on her bed wrapped in red paper

She opened it up with hesitation. Inside there was a shinny new red IPhone and several vials of a familiar white creamy liquid, and a note "What?" She asked, picking up the note

It read: _'Dear Gwenny,_  
 _Here is a present from your new Master._  
 _A new phone, it has my number inside already if you wish to call me for whatever stupid reason._  
 _And some of my cum, as I am sure you can't have enough of it you little slut._  
 _Love, your Master Albedo'_

Gwen frowned at the note and gripped the phone with hatred. "That... bastard..." she muttered before her hate faded away "He... actually spent time to get me a gift." One again, the dream-like look appeared on her face. "Oh Master is so sweet." She giggled, before she moaned as she came from the vibrator that was still inside her. She dropped to her bed as she opened one of the containers he sent. "Master's cum." She muttered in amazement before she got an idea and grinned. She readied her phone, pouring his cum into her mouth and took a photo of it before sending the picture to him "He'll love it." she giggled.

Once again the dream like look on her face vanished again "What's wrong with me!? I just... did a... I dunno, a sex selfie?!" She fell back onto her pillow to try and sleep. But her dreams where just visions of the night she had, the torment/nirvana she just had. The words of the night echoing in her sleeping mind

 _ **"This taste means pleasure. Having your Masters cum makes you happy."**_  
 _ **"You live to please me and my cock, you little slut."**_  
 _ **"More Master! Please! I want more of your cum! I want you inside me! Please Master!"**_  
 _ **"Do you like this slut? Me using you like a cock-sleeve?"**_  
 _ **"YES!"**_  
 _ **"Who are you? What are you?"**_  
 _ **"Please... I need your cock... I'll do what ever you want... just... just give it to me! I'll do whatever you want! Steal, kill, whatever! I need your cock so badly! Master!"**_  
 _ **"Yes! I'm your slut master!"**_  
 _ **"You will break up with that Levin boy."**_  
 _ **"You will help me to kill your cousin, Ben Tennyson."**_  
 _ **"And you will serve me till you die."**_  
 _ **"Serve me till you die."**_  
 _ **"Slut."**_  
 _ **"Cum."**_  
 _ **"Cock."**_

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, bolting up awake... to find it was now morning. She wiped the sweat from her forehead due to the nightmare. Or dream, as that dream like state Gwen would think

"This is insane." She looked at her hands, which where shacking "W... What has he done to me?" She muttered

She looked up nervously, and saw her new phones screen glowing showing she had received a text. On it was a message from Albedo. _'You look so sexy my Pet. Got me hard so fast. Can't wait for tonight.'_ The message said

Gwen wanted to break the phone right there, but felt herself smiling. "Why am I smiling?" She growled at herself, wanting to slap herself. She saw the time and realized she was going to be late for school! Getting up she tried to rush to get ready for school, only for another orgasm caused by the vibrator inside her to hit "But first, I need to get rid of this." she growled.

She reached down to pull it out but stopped "I can't take it out... Master will be mad."

She shook her head. "Why can't I stop calling him that?!"

 **"Because he's Master. Our purpose is to serve him, make him happy. We aren't good at anything anyway."**

"That's not true! We can beat him if we want to, and we have a future ahead of us!"

 **"A future of WHAT?!"**

"How about a future of getting into a good college so we can have a successful job!"

 **"A life of boredom? Of being some smart up tight woman? Of having to worry about taxes, money and other stupid stuff? When Master can just use us, have fun with us? Make our body scream in ecstasy and able to taste delicious cum whenever he lets us?"**

"And how do you know he won't throw us away? He used us like a toy!"

 **"Oh... so you're just scared of being abandoned?"** Gwen was stunned at the reply and just looked at the ground. **"You are, aren't you? That's why you refuse to give in and enjoy? Why I'm here?"**

"I don't know why you came into existence, but I'm in charge. And next we see him, I'm going to end him." growled Gwen.

 **"Oh really?"** The voice grinned as it seemed to 'fade away' as if hiding away for a while

"Wait, why are you silent?"

 **"You don't need me for a while. We'll see if you can really say that later tonight."** The voice grinned before it seemed to fade away as another orgasm hit her

Gwen felt her legs buckle underneath her and had to hold onto her desk "Crap." She muttered, her legs shacking... before she saw the clock. She was arguing with herself for two hours! It was nearly lunch break at school! "I'll need to teleport there." She quickly got dressed and was surrounded by a pink aura, teleporting to the girls bathroom in her school. She made sure no one was around before heading off to class. She felt her juices flowing down her leg and quickly whipped it away. That was when she felt her phone ring "What is it now?"

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to your Master?" Albedo's cocky voice asked.

That's when Gwen's face became dreamy-like "Oh Master! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I thought you where someone else."

"It's fine." He laughed "Now, I need help on getting you a friend."

"Ooh, like who?" she asked eagerly.

"Little Benny-Boy's girlfriend." Albedo grinned

"Oh, Julie? I'm on it."

"Nuh uh, not yet. Calm down my littl Bitch." Albedo grinned "I still need to finish the plan. And get all the tools."

"Tools?"

"Oh nothing you should worry about for now." He chuckled "Now I want to see you back here by 6."

"Okay!"

"Bye Gwenny." He grinned

She ended the call with a smile before she frowned. "D... DAMN IT!" she growled "That's it. At six I will rip his cock off, shove it down his throat and rip his HEART OUT!" She stomped off to class she would be ready for tonight.

"Miss Tennyson!" A teacher yelled from behind her, making her freeze

"Yes?"

"Where have you been all day? And why are you in the halls without a pass?" The teacher growled

oUh, I overslept." The teacher just glared... and Gwen knew she was in trouble

* * *

*later*

Gwen sighed tiredly, walking alongside Ben as school ended "Today was crap." She muttered

"How come?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow

"I... er... I can't tell you." She muttered, blushing. She had come six times today, and couldn't stop herself from having some of the cum Albedo had given her

"Okay." replied Ben who was weirded out by her answer.

"Sorry. It's personal." She muttered

"Well see ya." spoke Ben as he walked up to his house.

"Bye." Gwen muttered, now determined as she headed to the warehouse. She didn't want to, but had no choice. At least now, she can kill him, she reasoned with herself as she reached Albedo's base and knocked the door

Albedo opened the door and was satisfied to see her standing there. "Ah, Gwen. I'm glad you came." He greeted, somehow timing it perfectly as Gwen came once again "Y..Yeah."

"Well, are you here to hurt me or to officially give in?" He asked, letting her inside. Gwen gritted her teeth as her hands flared with mana. "I won't leave you." He whispered lightly

That seemed to surprise her as her other side seemed to peak out. "Really?" She asked hopefully, the old Gwen beginning to be absorbed by the new one, as tears bubbled in her eyes

"Yes." He nodded. Gwen charged and hugged Albedo, crying a bit

 **"I told you."** The new Gwen said mentally

'I don't care! It's my body and I'm going to use it tear him to pieces!' yelled the old Gwen inside.

 **"He wants us. He wants to look after us, and all we have to do is let him use our body and serve him. He won't throw us away. We won't be abandoned."**

'You are TOO delusional to see that he will throw us away! Besides, he wants us to kill Ben, our FAMILY!'

 **"But he would rule. We would get whatever we want."**

As they argued, Albedo began to kiss her neck and rub her back. Yes, he could be cruel but he wasn't heartless. Besides, he had learnt you need to treat the sex slaves kindly so they would be happy

'And all that is worth the death of our OWN COUSIN?!'

 **"Albedo is a genius. We can talk him into doing something different."**

Albedo had started to grabbing her chest, making Gwen moan.

'Different?'

 **"Yes. Master said he would make Julie his slave as well, so maybe he could turn Ben into a girl? Make him a slut as well? Let him join Master's harem?"**

'THAT JUST SHOWS HOW SICK HE IS!'

 **"It was your idea."** The new Gwen mentally grinned, shutting up old Gwen... and new Gwen started winning

'How was that MY idea?!'

 **"I'm you."**

Now Albedo had gotten Gwen to bend over his table as he brought his cock out. "I think I'll pop your ass-cherry." Albedo grinned, trapping his cock between her ass cheeks and massaging it with them. He moaned at the soft globs of flesh around his cock

Gwen blushed as her bimbo-ish side was still in control. "Please Master, I want it." She moaned

"If you insist." grinned Albedo. He pulled back from her ass, before slamming into her tight virgin asshole

"AH~!" moaned Gwen.

"I've been saving cum for you all day." Albedo grinned, thrusting fast

 **"Oh feel that big cock in our ass!"** New Gwen moaned

'LET ME BACK IN CONTROL!' yelled old Gwen.

 **"Okay."** New Gwen grinned, letting Old Gwen gain control again

"FUCK ME!" Gwen moaned She slapped a hand over her mouth as Albedo grinned.

"As you wish." He grinned, speeding up as he reached down and pulled the vibrator out of her pussy. She then pulled the cloth off the box, letting both of them fall to the floor. Gwen moaned in relief as Albedo fucked her ass like a dog in heat. "You've been such a good girl, doing as you where told." He grinned thrusting faster and harder

'Why did I say that?' thought Gwen to herself.

 **"Because you love it."** New Gwen said **"I'm just the part of you that has already given in to Master, YOU still like everything. Every moan, every orgasm, every drop of cum you swallowed last night and today. That was all you."**

'Liar!'

 **"Oh really? Then why did you just cum?"** New Gwen grinned, Gwen screaming on the outside as she came hard. She panted as her knees felt like jelly.

"Awww, I haven't cum yet." Albedo grinned

This time he picked her up and made her ride his cock as it slid in and out of her ass. "AH AH AH! Y... YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MASTER!" She moaned as she bounced on his cock, Old Gwen nearly gone as she faded into New Gwe

"Now to fill you with my seed." grinned Albedo.

"PLEASE MASTER! FILL ME!" She moaned

 **"Here it comes."** New Gwen grinned. Old Gwen gritted her teeth as Albedo's sperm began to fill her ass.

"SO HOT!" all three Gwen's moaned, Old Gwen flinching

 **"Time to say good bye."** New Gwen grinned as the last of Old Gwen was warped by the pleasure

'No... won't give... in...' Old Gwen growled 'Won't... so... SO GOOD!' and with that, Old Gwen was completely assimilated by the part of her that had given in

"How was that slave?" grinned Albedo.

"Perfect... Master." Gwen smiled lovingly, fully broken

* * *

And that's it.

You all wanted me to go on and just write lemon after lemon? Here it is.

Now, I MIGHT see you in a future installment.

Later.


End file.
